lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Alkaline Trio
Alkaline Trio (sometimes abbreviated as "Alk3") is a punk rock band from Chicago, consisting of Matt Skiba on guitar/vocals, Dan Andriano on bass/vocals, and Derek Grant on drums/backing vocals. History 1996-2000 The band was formed in December 1996, originally consisting of Matt Skiba (guitar/lead vocals), Rob Doran (bass/vocals), and Glenn Porter (drums/vocals), all hailing from McHenry, Illinois, in Chicago's Northwest suburbs. 1997 saw the release of the band's first EP, Sundials. This was followed shortly after by the departure of Rob Doran, after which Dan Andriano, former singer of Asian Man Records band Tuesday and bassist for Slapstick, took his place and they began recording. The band released their second EP, entitled For Your Lungs Only, in 1998, which began to build them a sizable fanbase in the American Midwest. Later on that year, the band released their first full length album, Goddamnit, followed by Maybe I'll Catch Fire in 2000 (both on Asian Man Records). Also in 2000, the band released a collection of their previously released EPs on their self-titled album. 2001-2005 In 2001, the band released From Here To Infirmary on Vagrant Records. This was their first step towards the mainstream, with music videos for the singles "Stupid Kid" and "Private Eye". Other songs from From Here To Infirmary that brought attention to the band were "Another Innocent Girl", "Crawl", and "Armageddon". Their next full-length album was Good Mourning, released in 2003, with the album's launch single "We've Had Enough" seeing much the same success as the previous single "Stupid Kid." The album was something of a departure from earlier works, featuring greater production values and a move toward the mainstream. The band appeared on various compilation albums, notably Plea for Peace Vol. 1, Vagrant Records: Another Year on the Streets Vol. 1, 2, and 3, and Rock Against Bush Vol. 1. Matt Skiba and Dan Andriano have both independently recorded split records, Skiba with Kevin Seconds on Asian Man Records and Andriano with Mike Felumlee on Double Zero Records, as well as jointly performing backing vocal duties on the album ''This is Unity Music by Common Rider. They recorded 2 split EPs: one with Hot Water Music in 2000 and the other with One Man Army in 2004. After the release of Good Mourning in 2003, it was noticed that a second guitar player was hidden beside the speakers or off-stage during live performances of some songs. Alkaline Trio stated that this guitarist, Nolan McGuire, who is also the band's tour manager and an ex-member of fellow Chicago punk band The Honor System, was not a member of the band, but with Matt's developing use of lead/second guitars on record, a second guitar was needed on tour in order to reproduce the sound. As of the release of Crimson, McGuire usually appears on stage with the band. He can also be seen handing Matt's guitar to him near the beginning of the Time To Waste video. In 2004, Dan became a member of The Falcon, a supergroup of sorts consisting of The Lawrence Arms' bassist Brendan Kelly, previously of Slapstick (alongside Dan) and The Broadways, and drummer Neil Hennessy. The Falcon also saw contributions from Todd Mohney of The Killing Tree and formerly Rise Against. The band released an EP, God Don't Make No Trash / Up Your Ass With Broken Glass in 2005 and its first full length, Unicornography in September 2006. 2005-2007 Alkaline Trio released their fifth studio album on Vagrant Records, titled Crimson, on May 24, 2005, which featured the single "Time to Waste." The single for this song also included bonus tracks produced by Squirtgun and Common Rider bassist Mass Giorgini. The tracks "Mercy Me" and "Burn" have also been released as singles from the album. In December 2005, a dual-disc special edition re-release of Crimson hit store shelves. This album features the original cut of Crimson released earlier in the year, while the 2nd disc has demo and acoustic/live versions of some of the songs. Additionally, an enhanced version of the lyrics and liner notes are available for download with personal messages from the band members on the history and/or inspiration(s) behind the songs. Alkaline Trio released an album of B-sides/Rarities, Live Performances, and a DVD with Performances from The Occult Roots Tour in early 2007 called Remains and put out on Vagrant Records. In October 2006, it was announced that Alkaline Trio had signed with V2 Records http://www.punknews.org/article/20262. On January 12, 2007, the North America branch of the label announced that they were undergoing restructuring to focus on their back catalogue and digital distribution. As a result, their employees were let go and their roster of artists left as free agents. During late May 2007 the band began listing Epic Records as its label on their MySpace. Punknews.org has now also reported that band is on the Epic roster. 2008-Present In February 2008, Asian Man Records released a 10th Anniversary reissue of the band's 1998 full length, Goddamnit. The disc was remixed and remastered, with 4 bonus tracks from their 1996 demo tape added, and the album was repackaged with new artwork and a feature length DVD documentary about the band's early days. Predictably, the release caused quite a bit of excitement for long-time followers of the group. On Saturday, February 9, 2008, the band posted a message on their MySpace page explaining that they had been in the studio for three weeks working on the new album without revealing a release date or title. The band later announced via their fan club, the Blood Pact, that their upcoming album, titled Agony & Irony, would be released on July 1, 2008. http://www.absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?t=309793 As a gift for members, they made a new song titled "In Vein" available as an exclusive. On April 4, they posted the song on their MySpace for 24 hours. An episode of the MTV show The Hills featuring the band aired on May 5, 2008. A contest ("Settle The Score"), was announced May 6, 2008, that encouraged fans to download sheet music of "Love Love Kiss Kiss" from the official website and send Alkaline Trio footage of their interpretation of the song before it was released by the band. As expected, the band released Agony & Irony on July 1, 2008. First week sales for the album placed Alkaline Trio at number 13 on the Billboard album charts, making it the highest the band has ever charted to date. The band expect that they will return to the studio after their next US tour to start work on their 7th studio album, expected to be released in winter 2010. Related bands Alkaline Trio is part of a very large circle of Chicago punk/hardcore bands. Skiba played drums for Jerkwater (with Rob Doran (currently in Pit er Pat); Sean Seeling (currently in Apocalypse Hoboken, ex-Tommyrot); and, Jeremiah Klinger (currently in Gregor Samsa), as well as the Chicago punk outfit The Traitors. Former drummer Glenn Porter played in Tommyrot and 88 Fingers Louie. Stemming from Andriano's previous bands, Slapstick and Tuesday, other artists in this family tree include: The Broadways, The Lawrence Arms, The Honor System, Smoking Popes (Rob Kellenberger from Slapstick, Tuesday and Smoking Popes side project Duvall briefly played drums for part of the Popes reunion tour before being replaced due to scheduling differences. Ironically, Kellenberger replaced original Smoking Popes drummer Mike Fellumlee, who played drums for Alkaline Trio on their album, From Here to Infirmary, after the Smoking Popes broke up, and now plays with Squirtgun). With the addition of drummer Derek Grant, Alkaline Trio's family tree has grown to include ties with bands such as The Suicide Machines, Thoughts of Ionesco and Walls of Jericho. In 2004 Dan Andriano joined the newly assembled group, The Falcon. The band reunites Andriano with fellow former Slapstick member Brendan Kelly (guitar and vocals) (currently in The Lawrence Arms) and expands the family to Neil Hennessy on drums, (also in The Lawrence Arms). Todd Mohney, former member of Rise Against, played guitar on the first EP but could not attend the recording session for the band's first full length Unicornography, and his spot was temporarily filled in by Kelly and Hennessy. In 2006, the band's website announced that Matt had started a side-project called Heavens with Josiah Steinbrick, previously of F-Minus. Their debut album, Patent Pending was released on Epitaph Records. Band members Current members *Matt Skiba - lead vocals, guitar (1996–present) *Dan Andriano - lead vocals, bass (1997–present) *Derek Grant - drums, percussion, backing vocals (2001–present) Former members *Rob Doran - bass, backing vocals (1996–1997) *Glenn Porter - drums, percussion (1996–2000) *Mike Felumlee - drums, percussion (2000–2001) Touring members * Atom Willard - drums, percussion (2000) * Pete Parada - drums, percussion (2001) * Nolan McGuire - tour manager, guitar (2003(?)–2007) Discography :Main article: Alkaline Trio discography Studio albums See also * Slapstick Family Tree External links *Alkaline Trio Official Page (Flash plug-in required) *Alkaline Trio on PureVolume *Alkaline Trio on MySpace *The Blood-Pact - The Official Alkaline Trio Fan Club *AlkalineTrio.org - Alkaline Trio Fan Website *AllHopeDeleted - An Unofficial Alkaline Trio Fan Site *Interview With Derek Grant *The Story Of Alkaline Trio * Alkaline Trio at Rolling Stone Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia